


Camp Revsol

by NerdysNova



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other, everyone is a little gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-17 19:46:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12372759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdysNova/pseuds/NerdysNova
Summary: The camp had been beautiful.That had been a long time ago.That had been long before The Losers came around and claimed the camp as the ideal summer spot.Now, the camp was run down and creaky, but it was still theirs.Nothing would change that.***Aka: the Losers as Camp counselors au that no one asked for





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is one work I will definitely be continuing. Please enjoy.

The sky was a magnificent shade of blue.   
It matched the lake perfectly.   
The sun shined brightly, undisturbed by any clouds.   
The cool summer breeze whistled through the vividly green leaves of the trees.   
The melodic sounds laughter and merriment rang through the clearing. 

“EDDIE! A KID THREW UP!”  
“I’m on it!”

And so began another summer at Camp Revsol.

***

Once the whole “kid chucking up his lunch in the middle of the tour trail” situation was dealt with, it was time for orientation. 

“How many girls do you think are gonna fall in love with Bill this year?” Richie asked.   
Bev snickered. “They always do that, don’t they.”

They did.   
Bill was a very popular man at camp.

Richie shrugged.   
“Can’t really blame ‘em. Big Bill is irresistible.” Richie mimicked swooning. 

Beverly rolled her eyes at her best friend’s antics. She returned her eyes to surveying the sea of campers. They then fell upon another counselor. 

Mike was standing in the middle of the rec hall. “Okay!” He clasped his hands together.   
The chatter around the room continued.   
“Guys.” He tried again, louder this time.   
The talk grew louder if anything.   
“Listen up!” He yelled. 

Beverly rolled her eyes and stood up on the bench she’d been sitting on.   
“SHUT IT!” She cupped her hands around her mouth and yelled. 

All noise came to a dead halt.   
The silence was almost jarring.

Mike cleared his throat. “Thank you, Beverly.” He nodded to her.   
Beverly smiled and curtseyed before sitting down next to Richie, who was silently losing his shit.   
“My name is Mike. I’m one of your head counselors. We’re going to have a lot of fun here, but our first priority is safety. If you have any concerns you are to find a counselor. Since some of you are new, we’re going to reintroduce ourselves. I’m Mike. If I’m not with my group I will usually either be playing football or in the library.” He made a vague motion in the general direction of “the library.”   
“Guys?” He motioned to the other six head counselors. 

*

After the Losers had each introduced themselves, the campers were placed into groups and sent to their cabins to “bond” for a while before the counselors came. 

Mike, Eddie, Ben, and Bill had gotten placed with the younger kids. Meanwhile, Stan, Richie, and Bev were, to no surprise, placed with the older children. 

Stan was bitter about the lifeguard position being taken by someone new, and he wasn’t very good at hiding it.   
Or maybe he wasn’t trying….  
Either way he was glaring daggers at the new lifeguard.   
Stan was salty like that.

“I’ve got a good feeling about this year.” Ben smiled.   
“You say that every year, Ben.”   
“L-Let the boy be happy, S-St-Stanley!”   
“Anyways, I agree with Ben.” Mike grinned. “They seem like good kids.”  
“Ah, don’t worry. I’ll fix that.” Richie grinned. “Corrupt 'em in no time. Won’t we, Eds?” Richie slung an arm around the smaller boy and waggled his eyebrows suggestively. 

Eddie rolled his eyes and shoved Richie off him.   
“We all know you will. Your kids are always first in the infirmary.”  
“Not true! Last year it was me!”  
“You weren’t even that hurt.” Eddie recalled tutting disapprovingly.  
“I know, but I wanted Doctah K to suck my wound” He fanned himself, leaning farther into Eddie. “And maybe he could suck m-”  
“Beep beep!” Mike said covering Ben’s ears. 

Beverly looked around at her friends and smiled to herself. She agreed with Ben.   
This was going to be a good summer.


	2. Chapter two: Cabin One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beverly questions Richie about his love life and meets her campers.

“Okay I’d better go make sure my campers haven’t killed each other, yet.” Beverly said, dusting off her shorts.  
“I’ll walk you.” Richie smiled, putting out his cigarette. 

A whine escaped Eddie’s lips as Richie stood. “Aww, Ed’s don’t worry, I’ll sneak into your cabin later.”

Eddie glared at Richie, even though he probably wouldn’t have minded. “Boop Boop, Ricardo.” He stuck his tongue out at Richie. 

Richie pecked Eddie’s cheek, tousled his hair (another whine), then slung his arm around Bev. 

“You get any vets?” Richie asked her.   
“Nah, my old kids are either gone or counselors now. You?”   
“Same here.” He nodded.

They walked in silence for a bit. 

“Are… are you and Eddie-?”   
“No! No,” Richie cleared his throat. “I mean- no.”   
“Do you…” Beverly allowed her voice to trail off.   
The blush on Richie’s face was enough to answer her unspoken question.

“That’s cute.” She mused.  
“I have no idea what you are talking about.” Richie said innocently, still blushing quite furiously. 

They stopped at Bev’s cabin. 

“I bid you goodmorrow, M'lady.” Richie smiled and kissed Beverly’s hand.   
Damn, Richie’s British accent was getting good.  
“Goodmorrow to you as well, fine genteman.” Beverly responded with a grin. 

Richie grinned back at her. 

“You’re not going to say anything about… right?” 

Beverly zipped her lips. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” She winked.   
Richie laughed. 

“I love you, Bev.” He slung his arm around her in a parting hug then raced off in the direction of his cabin.

She loved him, too. Her laughter confirmed that.   
****   
She opened the door to her cabin to find utter chaos. 

“Give it back! It costs more money than your house!” A blonde girl was yelling at a girl with wild, hair.   
“You don’t know anything about my house. Besides it’s only a comb. You can chill.” The girl tossed the comb back and snickered as the blonde one let out a frustrated roar. 

The littlest one was trying to pull a girl off the top bunk. “GET OFF! I CALLED IT!”   
“Yeah? Well, I’m sitting in it.”

Another girl was doing push ups in the corner while the final girl recorded her. 

As the door swung shut behind Bev, all the girls’ eyes snapped to her. 

Beverly chuckled awkwardly. 

“I guess it’s introduction time… in case you weren’t listening at orientation, I’m Bev.” 

The girls continued to stare at her silently. 

“I know your names,” She pulled the folded cabin list out of her back pocket. “But I don’t know your faces. So we’re going to play a few Camp Revsol introduction games.”  
*****  
The kids were great at the game, they picked it up pretty quickly and Beverly found out quite a bit about her campers. 

The little one was Nari. She could play the violin.  
The one with the wild hair was Raquel. She could speak seven different languages. 

The one doing push ups was Jaya. She loved football. Beverly informed her that she and would get along well. 

This–of course–prompted a chorus of. “Is he your boyfriend?”  
The idea was nearly laughable.

Mike Hanlon. Beverly’s boyfriend….. not too shabby, actually. But no. She loved Mike, just not like that. 

The one recording Jaya was Elizabeth; she liked photography. 

The one who’d been fighting over the top bunk with Nari was Leilani. She strummed a few notes on her ukulele in response to the “one word” portion of the game.

Beverly smiled. This was going pretty well. Maybe she was right to have a good feeling about this summer. 

Then it was the next campers turn.   
This was the final round.   
First introduce yourself then tell what animal would you be if you could be any animal, and why. 

Beverly didn’t see how anything could go wrong. She’d gotten lucky this year. 

“My name is Lila Greye, I can buy and sell all of you. My being here is really just a big mistake, and when my daddy finds out, I’ll be with him in Paris, far far away from this hellhole.” 

Okay, so maybe Beverly’s previous belief hadn’t been so true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Leave feedback. Leave requests. I LOVE YOU ALL!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone's feeling butterflies......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally this was going to be part of part two but things happened and now it's a separate thing entirely.

"Rise and shine!" "Ugh!"  
"C'mon my campers are already eating. With everyone else's. You don't get to sleep all day just because it's the first day."   
"I'll bet Richie doesn't make people wake up at ungodly hours." Beverly yawned and sat up. 

"Oh calm down it's nearly ten." Eddie rolled his eyes. "Also, Richie woke me up so you bet wrong."

Beverly rubbed her eyes and noticed Eddie's yelling had awoken Nari, Jaya, and Elizabeth who were sitting up in bed and watching the exchange. 

"Alright Eddie. I'll catch you at breakfast." Bev squeezed Eddie's hand as a goodbye and ushered him out the door.   
"Lunch." Eddie corrected before the door was being shut in his face.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Nari asked.

Beverly snickered.   
Eddie Kaspbrak dating a girl, let alone Bev, was not even thinkable.

"No." 

Nari nodded but the suspicion in her gaze suggested she didn't believe Beverly. 

"Alright get dressed. We slept in too late."

***

Getting Raquel out of bed was a nightmare, and Lila took forever to get ready, but the entirety of Cabin One finally walked into the mess hall at 10:18. 

"Sit wherever." Bev shrugged, realizing the girls were still trailing her. They instantly scattered. Lila made sure to trip Nari before strutting away to survey the food. 

Beverly rolled her eyes and helped Nari up.   
"Don't worry about her, too much. We'll deal with it, kay?"   
Nari nodded shyly. "M'kay." 

Beverly considered buying lunch, but decided against it. Probably for the better, since she had no money. 

She looked around. Ben waved her over to the table where the other losers were sitting. Beverly grinned. 

"Bev," Mike smiled in greeting.   
"Hey."   
"You're not eating?" Ben asked, pointing out that she had no tray.  
The losers eyes her warily. Then they seemed to accept her explanation, quickly launching into a conversation about combining group schedules. 

Ben pushed his mashed potatoes over to Beverly and she knew better than to argue. She chose, instead, to join the group conversation.

"Of course, Stan wants to get rid of his group today; he hates kids!" Beverly grinned. 

As Stan rebutted she glanced to Ben.   
They locked eyes and he smiled at her. 

"Thank you." Beverly mouthed.

Ben nodded. 

For a moment, it felt like they were the only people in the room. 

"Hey Haystack, I promised Mrs. K I'd visit, so can you watch my kids for a while this afternoon."  
"Shut the hell up, Trashmouth!" 

The moment was gone. 

Bill stuttered out a goodbye, as it was his duty to lead arts and crafts. Then Stan left soon afterwards, taking the younger kids on a nature walk. 

"Remind me again why I subject myself to a friendship with you?" Mike asked Richie as he pretended to be a walrus, two forks sticking out of his mouth. 

"You love me!" Richie grinned.  
"Not as much as Eddie loves you," Ben quipped.   
Eddie turned red. "I do not."  
"Yeah you do." Everyone else said simultaneously.   
Eddie looked defeated. "Whatever..."

****

"Who wants to play some football!" Mike yelled suddenly.  
Some of the campers cheered.   
"Follow me!" He winked at his friends before bolting out the door with a large surge of children following him.

"I love the first week of camp." Richie grinned.  
"It's so chaotic." Ben grimaced.   
"Exactly!" Richie grinned.

Beverly agreed with Richie. Since no schedules had been set in stone yet, the campers were free to mingle and pretty much run free. 

It reminded Beverly of the summers spent sneaking around with her friends: swimming in the quarry, and playing hide and seek in the barrens. 

"E-Eddie! N-Number Four-t-teen!" Bill poked his head inside. 

"I'd better go. Apparently there's been a friendship bracelet incident. Those are never pretty."  
"Need any assistance?" Richie asked, scrambling to stand all too quickly.   
Beverly raised her eyebrows at him, causing him to blush.   
"Sure, you can distract the kid while I clean 'em." Eddie extended his hand. Richie helped him up, holding on to his hand a few seconds too long. 

Beverly turned back to Ben.   
"So what're you gonna do today?" She asked.   
Ben smiled and shrugged.  
"A few of my boys wanted to go for a run. Who am I to deny them a runners high?" 

Ben had taken to running, and he was quickly losing weight. Sure, he was still a bit chubby, but he was definitely a healthy weight now. Besides, Bev quite liked the chub. 

"Runners high my ass." Beverly snickered. "All there is in running his dry heaving and sweat."   
"Wow, I didn't know you made out with Richie after a run." 

Beverly grinned.   
Ben grinned right back.   
There was the feeling again.   
They were the only people there.   
If Beverly wanted to she could reach across the table and-

"Bev." A hand was on her shoulder. 

The feeling dissipated. 

Beverly turned around. Leilani stood there. "We want to go swimming with a few other girls from the cabin across from us."   
Beverly nodded. "Yeah, sure thing."   
She turned back to Ben. "I'll see you around?"  
"Of course." 

Beverly walked over to the table full of girls. They all whispered excitedly.   
"Who was she talking to?" One of whispered.   
"That's Ben." Another girl said. "He's my brother's cabin counselor."  
"Is he your boyfriend?" One of the girls whispered excitedly. 

What was it with campers and their obsession with boyfriends?

It wasn't until they'd all turned to look at Beverly that she realized the question had been directed towards her.  
"No." Bev said, a bit too quickly.  
She shook her head, cleared her throat, and tried again.  
"No." She said more firmly this time, trying to ignore the heat slowly creeping up her cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Sorry this chapter is mostly exposition. The campers in Bev's group will be introduced in the next chapter. Please leave feedback.


End file.
